


RWBY: The End Of A Dream

by Shinnypichu88



Series: Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/Shinnypichu88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Weiss accidentally stole Rubys innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Of The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Weiss accidentally stole Rubys innocence.

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. brilliant, elegant, dignified, kind of a bitch, and about as rich as a monkey that shit gold. However, she was still human, so it was no surprise that she had finally gotten sick of the cafeteria food.

"Ugh, this food's disgusting." The Heiress sneered as she took another bite. She needed to eat after all, even if the hamburger tasted like cardboard (don't ask) She was sure lettuce wasn't supposed to taste that way.

"Then stop eating it" Yang said as she stuffed her face in the things the cafeteria had the gall to call hamburgers.

"She does have a point though; it doesn't even smell like food..." Blake added as she poked her hamburger with her index finger.

"It's fake I say, Fake like Santa!" Weiss roared. She'd lost it it seemed, but it was at that moment that Yang looked at Weiss, a look that was clearly one of true absolute horror. "What?" The Heiress asked, her question was answered when a stack of books crashed on the floor.

"Santa's Fake?!" Ruby cried. Weiss gave Ruby a dumbstruck look, and then turned to Blake, Blake looked at Weiss, Weiss looked back at Ruby then at Blake, both turned to look at Yang who merely rubbed her temples. Ruby was sobbing now. "Has everything I've known been a lie Yang?!, Is the tooth fairy fake to!" At her teams flinches she realized that it was indeed the case. Ruby let out a wimpier as she recalled her childhood. All the excitement as she left cookies and milk out for Santa to enjoy, all the days where she tried to be a good girl in hopes of Santa bringing her mom home for Christmas, the cape she was sure Santa had brought her one Christmas (although he smelled like uncle qrow after a long day), and most importantly the memory of Santa cutting down a ninja! (he had apparently begun growing out his hair, and using black hair dye, (called it going through a phase) but made her promise secrecy, else he'd ban her from Christmas) All that was a lie?!

It was ill timing that someone finally choose to comment as our favorite future Pyrrah killer and her dogs walked in to get their daily dose of shit called food. "Y-you actually still believed in Santa clause?" Russel (who'd been nearby) questioned the fifteen-year-old, at this another cry of horror was heard

"Santa's fake?!" Emerald cried, and Mercury looked off to the side in embarrassment as Cinder face palmed. Ruby ran passed them, not wanting to question the rest of her life. Unsurprisingly Emerald followed shortly after, and Cinder thought she may have been suffering an aneurysm from the sheer stupidity she was currently witnessing. Mercury was trying his absolute best not to laugh, but lost it as everyone else did too.

"Thanks Weiss, thanks a lot." Yang sneered through the laughter, and threw her "hamburger" at the dumbstruck heiress as she chased after her sister "Ruby wait, I can explain!"

Russel, seeing Yang throw her food at Weiss, completely misunderstood the intent and happily called for a food fight as he tossed a bowl of pudding at the girl.

The cafeteria erupted into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a while, and sense I decided that now was as good a time as any considering....
> 
> Anyway, it's inspired by this small comic: http://i.imgur.com/faoMxJo.png
> 
> I plan on continuing this, so stay tuned :)


	2. The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to wash of the filth the barbarian covered her in, and a plot appears.

Weiss let out a long sigh as she scrubbed her hair. That food fight had been awful, mostly because that barbarian from Team CRDL had been relentless with his well-aimed gooey foods. Well, he wouldn't be bugging anyone with food ever again much less look at it the same.

On a lighter note she'd found a new use for her glyphs.

A hard knock was heard as someone banged the bathroom door, but Weiss ignored it. She knew who it was, and that brute could just wait her turn. This was her fault after all. Even still, she felt bad about ruining Ruby's childish belief in Santa clause. The knocking got harder, and Weiss growled under her breath.

"I'm breaking down the door if you don't open up princess!"

"What do you want, can't you see I'm trying to get rid of the mess you caused! My hair is still covered in this crap they call cheese and I've been soaking it, and scrubbing it for a good hour!" She really wasn't in the mood for this

"I don't care, you're helping me find Ruby and straightening things out, it's all your fault!" Yang demanded

"My fault?! What sort of fifteen-year-old still believes in Santa! besides if anyone to blame it's you for not telling her sooner!" Weiss shouted back, and the door burst down as the blond charged in. Anger over riding common sense. Weiss, fully nude and still in the shower did the only thing she could do in this situation (the embarrassment, and fear helped), and used her glyphs to force the brawler in the opposite direction, and into a wall.

"Ack, Bitch!"

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Weiss squeaked, and made for a grab at the nearest towel to save whatever modesty she had left. Her hair was still a mess, and some "food" was still stuck to her skin, but with no door and a mad woman there wasn't much choice left than to abandon her shower.

"I'm mad!"

"I can see that" Weiss replied as she shut off the water. She thanked every deity she could think of that she'd come here straight from the cafeteria (where she'd gone after combat classes) because she'd brought Myrtenaster with her into the shower (it was just as dirty as she was, and it seemed like letting it get soaked helped get some grime off). "Leave me alone, I think you've already caused enough property damage" Weiss stated as she worked her magic to create a makeshift "barrier" with what was left of the bathroom door, some dust from Myrtenaster, and her glyphs before going back to what she'd been doing earlier.

If it wasn't for Myrtenaster being water proof she may have been worried about rust.

Regardless, it seemed like the Heiress was done talking to yang for a while. Yang pouted from her spot on the floor.

How to proceed from here…

**-0-**

"Hey Emerald?" Ruby began "What was Santa to you…?" the girl asked, and the green haired girl had to hold in a gag. She'd gotten over the realization after running out of the cafeteria (she was honestly just ashamed of the look Cinder had given her, anger was one thing but pity was another!), but she couldn't just ignore the girl and leave. Cinder wanted them to try and get close to this team, and if she let a chance like this pass her up Cinder might hang her out to dry! "He was the giver of gifts?" That didn't change the fact that these two clearly had different views on the fat man in red.

Things got worse when an orange blur crashed into the ground next to them.

"So I heard that you'd still believed in Santa until the ice queen spoiled it for you? We'll never fear, for Nora Valkyrie is here!" Said girl was sporting her trademark weapon, and a Santa hat.

 _Just smile, and think happy thoughts…this is all for Cinders sake, do this….and she'll finally notice me!_ Emerald thought as Nora began to force Ruby on her feet _Notice me sempai!_ she began, and in her head she chanted _for Sempai!_ like a mantra.

She'd get back at mercury for playing a recording of the phrase on repeat while she slept, but for now she needed to get on with the plan, and make these two her friends!

**-0-**

Meanwhile, at a certain part of town Police began to run around frantically as an ambulance was called to try and save a poor student who'd been brutally assaulted, and left to die in the back of an ally. His injuries were endless, and everything from a couple of bones to his weapon were broken.

"This is the fifth one this month, and he was an exchange student at that…" An officer muttered "Not even a Hunter, but a student still in training…"

"What do we do from here sir, at this point we need to inform Beacons headmaster…"

"No." The police chief said "We can handle it, and I'd rather avoid Ozpin ordering us around, and taking control of everything. Especially after what happened a few months ago." he was referring to the breach incident "We'll bring this criminal to justice ourselves." He added as the ambulance took the barely alive student away.

A few moments of awkward silence went by before the person the chief was speaking to pointed out the obvious "You do know the hospital's gonnna tell him anyway right?"

"and then that'll lead to this getting even bigger than it already is." The officer added

"Dammit Cloud, I know that!" _now_ the chief silently added as he spotted an airship, and had a brilliant idea on what to do next "We'll inform General Ironwood, he's good at dealing with things like this right?

"He's a general in the strongest army in the world!" the officer added

"and because of how close the Vytal festival is he may even try to keep it under wraps too, your brilliant sir!" Cloud praised the police chief, and his tone made it obvious that this wasn't sarcasm.

"I know~" the officer gloated, and the two began to leave the crime scene. "Handle the rest will you, I'm off to make sure this stays hush, hush" the chief told the officer as Cloud went to bring the car around.

Unbeknownst to them, another individual had heard their conversation and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you i'd be back with more, and yes this has a plot :)


End file.
